


Dead Beat Baby Daddy

by HinaSaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Daddy Issues, Dead Beat - Freeform, F/M, Fatherhood, Humor, M/M, MILFs, Sexting, Some Humor, Yaoi, dead beat dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Some people just can't keep their legs closed or in their pants. Harry is one of those people. When he finds out that a kid might be his, he's the first to run.





	

Harry didn't know how to inform Ron about this and he wasn't sure he too much wanted to. Why you ask? Oh no reason except he was lying right next to his best friend's mom of all people and both of them were in their birthday suits and the room slept of hot, sweaty sex. Yeah that just isn't something you do with your friend's mother especially when she was married and have 7 kids that can beat your ass for fucking their mom knowing good and well she's married. The married part didn't bother Harry at first though for some reason. He liked Arthur, don't get him wrong, but the moment he noticed Mrs. Weasly practically throwing herself at him, he completely forgot about him. First she would often touch him in various places in an somewhat intimate fashion, when she hugged him, she practically buried his face into her large breasts, send him seductive looks, and there was the fact she used innuendos while talking to him. Harry was confused if Molly simply didn't mean to do so or she knew what she was doing. Either way, nobody said a damn word about it if they had noticed. Harry went in for the kill, hoping he wasn't going to make anything weird by giving into her advances and telling his best friend's mom he was willing to start fucking her.

Molly had been surprised the young man had given in to her flirtations and not told her off, but had went along with it. Just as they had striped down to their underwear (well Harry had while she had none), she started to have second thoughts for a few seconds before deciding, screw it! Arthur barely touched her anymore and when he did, it didn't feel as pleasurable as it used to. She needed this and especially from a hot young stud like Harry. It was like in one of her romance novels and it proved to be just as exciting as she dreamed it would be. Harry lacked some experience in this department, but she would fix that really quick.

Harry on the other hand never knew the woman was such a freak in the bed and wondered if Arthur wasn't willing to handle what his wife was willing to do in bed what drove her to him or at least cheat. When Molly asked him if he wanted more, Harry quickly complied, ready for what ever there was to come. It wasn't until they had been doing it for a while longer was when he realized what he had just himself into. He fucked his friend's mom! If anybody found out about their affair, he was sure his friendship with Ron would end. As Molly snuggled up beside him, he wished he could talk with someone about this but he knew he couldn't. If he told Hermione, she'd sure enough be on him for doing such a mean thing. Neville wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and he'd tell Ron or Hermione or both. He didn't want to fight Ron or his father for sleeping with Molly. No scratch that, he didn't want to fight any of the Weaslys. How could he have forgotten about the twins and Ron's oldest two brothers? The only thing Percy would do would be to give him and his mother looks of disgust and join in with Hermione on telling him off. Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, and even Sirius and anyone else he knew would be against him for having an affair with her. He really wished he had someone to help him out with his situation but he couldn't think of one person. Maybe Hagrid could help him out? No, it was much too easy to get things out of Hagrid.

'Should I stop?' thought Harry as he played with his secret lover's hair. 'If we keep this up, someone else is going to find us out. We haven't been very careful.'

It was the truth as much as he hated to admit it. They had been having sex for a few weeks now and Molly loved having sex in various parts of the house even when her family was around. Any of them could be in their rooms and he'd be in the kitchen fucking her from behind or underneath her dress with his invisibility cloak thrown over him. Once they even snuck outside at night and had sex right underneath Fred and George's bedroom window which was wide open and had light coming from inside. Harry could get very vocal during one of their sessions and nearly got them caught that night. Thankfully they had been able to hide in the bushes to avoid being seen. There was the time they were messing around in Sirius's house with the Order right next door. Thankfully Lupin wasn't able to come due to a bad cold and Mad Eye had the flu. Then there was the time they had gone shopping with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Arthur, they both had slipped away and he had ended up being given a blowjob in an alleyway and again at the back of a store.

He was in too deep with Molly but it wasn't too late to stop. But there was the fact that he kind of didn't want to. Mrs. Weasley was fantastic in bed and sometimes he got the thought that if Arthur did his job right, he wouldn't be the one giving his wife what he needed. He couldn't seem to be able to make up his damn mind at this point! He had to before they got found having sex. A few days later, Harry made up his mind to end the affair and put their relationship in the past and forget about it when he found out something horrible happened. He knocked her up. The very next day, he got on a train and never fucking came back.


End file.
